


Toys

by Polarstern (Gelaecter)



Series: Inexcusable Filth [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelaecter/pseuds/Polarstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme deanon: Norway/Any guy - Buttplugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

It was the monthly UN meeting, and Germany was giving a speech, but for the life of him Denmark could not understand a word he was saying

Norway was watching him from across the table, noting every slight movement, every small gasp as the object inside him shifted in the most delicious way. He could feel his cock pressing up uncomfortably against his pants, and he knew Norway had to be the in the same state but that fucker had always had a brilliant poker face, and goddamn it why the fuck had he agreed to this.

His eyes met Norway's as his boyfriend lifted his hand onto the table, something small and black clutched in his hand, and-

Oh, fuck

His eyes widened and he shook his head, but Norway clicked the remote and Denmark gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out as the plug began vibrating, his whole body jerking slightly and his face heating up. A few odd looks were shot his way, and Finland leaned over to ask him if he was alright. He just nodded.

The rest of the meeting continued with Denmark holding himself completely still, desperately trying to control his body's reactions as Norway clicked the vibration on and off at random. Most people were ignoring him now, but Denmark felt completely exposed, like with one look they'd all know what Norway was doing to him, and as much as he hated to admit it he was loving every second of it.

When Germany called for a break he was out of his seat in a second, heading towards the bathrooms. His cock was painfully hard, but he'd only gotten at far as opening his zipper when Norway walked in behind him, locking the door.

"Stop," he said, in a low voice, and Denmark pulled his hand away, cock still trapped inside his pants, and he let out a groan of protest.

"Please, Norway," he begged, "I can't take it anymore."

Norway pushed him back so he was leaning against the bench, face to face, and the slowly pulled down his pants. His cock sprang free, and Norway gave a breathy laugh.

"A few more minutes and you would have cum without even needing me to touch you," he said, and Denmark moaned. "Do you like it that much? Being on show for everybody?" He laughed again. "Maybe once the meeting is finished I'll take you across the table in front of everyone, and they'll all know just how much of a slut you are."

"Jesus Christ, Nor," Denmark gasped, his cock twitching. Norway reached down to touch the base of the toy, and Denmark spread his legs obediently.

"Keep your hands on the table" he said, gripping the toy and thrusting it out and back in, angled perfectly to slid across the spot inside his that made his whole body shudder. "Think you can cum just from this?" He leaned up and put his mouth close to his ear, carefully avoiding his cock. "Just from the toy inside you? I think you can."

"Norway, please, I can't-"

"You can." He trust the toy harder. "Cum for me, Denmark."

He licked Denmark's throat and he came with a loud moan, thrusting into open air and splattering them both. Norway gave a low hiss and grabbed him by the hips, spinning him around and yanking the toy out of him. A few moments later Norway's cock slammed into him, and he braced himself against the bench as Norway thrust with enough force to shake his entire body. It lasted barely a minute before he felt the warm rush of Norway's cum inside of him.

He chuckled. "Guess I wasn't the only one ready to blow." Norway just hummed in agreement and nuzzled the back of his neck.

Denmark gave a sigh of satisfaction as Norway pulled out of him, only for it to turn into a yelp of surprise as he felt the toy press slowly back inside him.

"Norway, what-"

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" He thrust it gentle a few times before leaving it all the way in and giving his still limp cock a quick stroke. "Meeting's not over yet." He nipped the back of Denmark's neck. "It's going to keep me inside of you until I get the chance to fuck you again."

He stepped back, grabbed some tissue to clean his jacket but then wrinkled his nose and just removed it completely. Denmark stayed were Norway left him, shell-shocked and panting lightly.

"Clean yourself up," Norway said, kissing him on the cheek. "Enjoy the rest of the meeting." He turned and walked out, nodding at a scandalized looking England and a delighted looking France where they were standing nearby.

Denmark shook his head and looked down at himself, cum-splattered with his pants around his ankles and the hard press of the toy back inside him, and sighed.

This meeting was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that happened


End file.
